Tissue implants in a purified form and derived from collagen-based materials have been manufactured and disclosed in the literature. Cohesive films of high tensile strength have been manufactured using collagen molecules or collagen-based materials. Aldehydes, however, have been generally utilized to cross-link the collagen molecules to produce films having high tensile strengths. With these types of materials, the aldehydes may leech out of the film, e.g. upon hydrolysis. Because such residues are cytotoxic, the films are poor tissue implants.
Other techniques have been developed to produce collagen-based tissue implants while avoiding the problems associated with aldehyde crosslinked collagen molecules. One such technique is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,747 wherein the collagen molecules are cross-linked or coupled at their lysine epsilon amino groups followed by denaturing the coupled, and preferably modified, collagen molecules. The disclosed use of such collagen material is for tympanic membrane repair. While such membranes are disclosed to exhibit good physical properties and to be sterilized by subsequent processing, they are not capable of remodeling or generating cell growth or, in general, of promoting regrowth and healing of damaged or diseased tissue structures.
In general, researchers in the surgical arts have been working for many years to develop new techniques and materials for use as implants and grafts to replace or repair damaged or diseased tissue structures, for example, blood vessels, muscle, ligaments, tendons and the like. It is not uncommon today, for instance, for an orthopedic surgeon to harvest a patellar tendon of autogenous or allogenous origin for use as a replacement for a torn cruciate ligament. The surgical methods for such techniques are known. Further, it has been common for surgeons to use implantable prostheses formed from plastic, metal and/or ceramic material for reconstruction or replacement of physiological structures. Yet, despite their wide use, surgical implanted prostheses present many attendant risks to the patient.
Researchers have also been attempting to develop satisfactory polymer or plastic materials to serve as such functional tissue structures and/or other connective tissues, e.g., those involved in hernia and joint dislocation injuries. It has been discovered that it is difficult to provide a tough, durable plastic material which is suitable for long term connective tissue replacement. The tissues surrounding the plastic material can become infected and difficulties in treating such infections often lead to the failure of the implant or prostheses.
As mentioned above, various collagen-based materials have also been utilized for the above-mentioned tissue replacements; however, these materials either did not exhibit the requisite tensile strength or also had problems with infection and other immunogenic responses, encapsulation, or had other problems when they may have been loaded with antibiotics, growth factors and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,178 discloses a submucosa collagen matrix which is obtained from the intestinal tract of mammals; however, it is disclosed that the collagen matrix is loaded with antibiotics. In a related patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,821, it is disclosed that a submucosa collagen matrix may be sterilized by conventional techniques, e.g., aldehyde tanning, propylene oxide, gamma radiation and peracetic acid. No specific processing steps are disclosed except that the submucosa layer is first delaminated from the surrounding tissue prior to sterilization treatment.
Therefore, there is a need to obtain improved purified forms of collagen-based matrices from tissue sources thereof. Also, there is a need to provide a process whereby the ease of removal of such matrices from tissue sources is enhanced so as to yield such improved, purified products. The present invention is addressed to these needs.